Things Tumblr People Say
by screamfan96
Summary: One Direction one-shot - WARNING FOR YOU YOUNG ONES: SERIOUS SMUT. My first 1D fanfic, written for a friend obsessed with Harry & Tumblr. It's from the girl's POV but if you'd like to imagine yourself with Harry, be my guest . For fans of Harry, Tumblr, smut, or all three. Please review!


**Things Tumblr People Say**

I was nervous as we stood side-by-side in the other-wise empty elevator. It was quiet except for the light _bing_ as we rose several stories high. My stomach dropped with each level, and I ran my hands over the nonexistent wrinkles in my sundress. I didn't feel overdressed however, seeing as he'd dressed just as casually. His barely exposed chest in that white v-neck had been driving me crazy all night, and his tight jeans left little to the imagination.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and inhaled sharply. The fluorescent light hit his shirt just right, making it slightly transparent, the hint of a six-pack evident through the soft material. _Never ending sexual frustration_. I gasped when I realized he'd been staring at me openly.

I fidgeted under his gaze, and he gave me a slow, knowing smile.

"It's rather bright in here, isn't it?" he murmured, fingering the collar of his shirt. _Oh my God, he knew._ I drew in a deep breath, gaining some courage back.

"This." I lifted my index finger high in the air.

He rolled his eyes before looking forward. "You and your internet jokes, I swear…" he said with annoyance, but I noticed his lips twitch faintly.

"I regret nothing," I shrugged, my eyes glued to his mouth.

The elevator reached our floor then, that damn _bing_ making me jump as the doors opened.

"Remind me to thank the hotel owner," Harry said to me randomly.

I cocked my head at him, confused.

"Well, if it weren't for the fluorescents," he continued with a blank expression, still staring straight ahead, "I wouldn't know you were wearing a rather lacy thong, now would I?"

He looked at me then, smirking at my wide eyes and gaping mouth. He stepped out of the elevator, turning fully towards me. Apparently my mouth was still open because he lifted a hand to my chin, closing it shut for me. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, not sorry." My voice wavered slightly, and he dropped his hand as he gave me a reassuring smile.

I sucked in a deep breath before stepping out into the hallway, looking both ways casually. "Alright, where to? I'll race you." I winked at him, getting more and more of my confidence back with each word.

I was wary when I saw a suspicious grin spread across his face. "Oh, I had something else in mind…" he whispered, and before I knew it, I was hoisted over his shoulder as he bounded down the hallway.

I pounded his back with my fists, trying to contain my laughter. "Put…Harry, put me _down_!" I choked out, and I couldn't help but giggle when he gave my butt a light slap. "How dare you!" I screeched as he halted at the door to our suite.

I wasn't expecting him to put me down so suddenly, and I was unable to catch my footing as I feel flat on my ass. I stared up at him in shock for a few moments before I burst out laughing.

"Help, I've fallen and can't get up!" I chortled as he inserted the key card and opened the door slowly.

He scowled down at me. "If you plan on keeping up these shenanigans, I might just leave you out here," he warned, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Then I will sit here consumed with lust for the rest of the evening," I pouted, crossing my arms as I leaned against the doorframe. He rolled his eyes before grabbing ahold of my arm and holding me up as he helped me inside. I didn't even hear the _click_ as he closed the door quietly behind us, I was so taken with the room.

"Harry, oh my _God_." My eyes quickly took in the suite. It was lit by the dozens upon _dozens_ of candles on every surface. As I walked into the small foyer, I could make out the enormous bath through huge doors across the room. I finally laid eyes on the master bedroom and I smiled at the hint of a beach outside the window. _I want this because of reasons_. My eyes fell on the bed, and I couldn't help but notice how deliciously _large_ it was.

Secluded and intimate, everything about the room _screamed_ sex. Even the candles around the bed seemed sensual, their flames licking seductively at the air as the wax slowly melted and dripped down them. _Me gusta_.

I found myself feeling very hot all of the sudden, and I rubbed my legs together awkwardly. "_Hng_…" I muttered to myself quietly.

"Do you like it?" Harry stepped close behind me, and it was hard to focus on the room when I could feel how _warm_ he was.

I shook my head in awe. "I can't even…" was all I could manage, breathing in through my nose as I tried to clear my thoughts. I was taken aback by the mouthwatering aroma. "Is that—"

"Sweet pea, yeah." Harry's voice was lower, making me shudder. "I took the liberty of spritzing it around the suite. I was told it was your favorite."

"Well that, and men's deodorant."

"What?" he chuckled at that. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment, choosing not to comment as I walked a few steps ahead of him. I let my fingers graze across an exquisite table, letting them hover above some of the candles covering its rich mahogany surface.

"I love candles. Now when the place burns down, I'll know who to blame."

"I like your hair like that." His comment threw me off, and I turned to face him curiously.

"Really?" I smiled meekly at him, raising a hand to pat it self-consciously. I'd been in a hurry to get ready earlier, braiding it loosely at the top before letting the rest fall in natural beachy waves.

"_Mhmmm_," he said throatily as he began to cross the room towards me. I couldn't help but think of a predator stalking its prey. "But I'm fairly certain I'd like it better with my fingers tangled in it."

"Mmmm…come at me, bro" I murmured, biting my lip playfully.

His eyes narrowed, stopping just a mere few inches away from me. "How long are you going to keep up those sayings for?"

"Oh, I can go _all_ night." I cocked an eyebrow suggestively, knowing he'd caught my double meaning by the sudden glint in his eye.

"Well, we'll just see about that…" I gulped when his hands grabbed my hips, pulling my body close to his. Our eyes met and I couldn't blink, couldn't move, couldn't _think_ under his intense gaze. His eyes left mine and fell on my lips, lingering there, and I had to suppress a moan when he bit his own lip.

In an achingly slow rise, his eyes came up to meet mine again, and I felt my heart jump into my throat. His hands released my hips, still keeping our bodies in contact as he moved to cup my face gently. "Please—" I had stared to sigh, but he was already leaning in, kissing me tenderly.

"Just be lucky I chose you," I whispered against his lips, with a teasing smile. "I always thought Zayn was the cutest one."

He pushed me away, pouting. "Indeed, I am offended by that," he teased before putting on a look of indifference, sighing. "Well, I'm afraid I just don't have it in me anymore—"

I shimmied out of my dress swiftly, letting it fall to the floor.

"There go my pants." In an instant, his shirt was off and thrown carelessly aside. He grunted as he fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. I crossed my arms over my bare stomach, tapping my foot in mock impatience.

He took in my posture, frowning at me. "Calm yo tits."

"My tits need more than 'calming,'" I winked as I unhooked my bra, dropping it beside my feet. "What's that sound?" Before he could answer, I'd pushed my thong off my hips and slid it down my legs, stepping out of it delicately. I picked them up and tossed them to the wall opposite me, giggling. "It's the sound of me throwing my underwear across the room."

"Oh my God."

"You knew that was coming." I shrugged, trying not to feel self-conscious at my sudden lack of clothes.

He finally pulled his jeans down over his hips, and I tried not to notice the obvious bulge in his white boxer briefs. "I hope that's not the only thing that comes," he spoke softly, his voice lower. We locked gazes, neither of us moving.

"Kinky." I laughed then, trying to break the tension. As he removed his underwear—I was shocked at how _large_ he was—it finally hit me. Somehow, someway, I'd gotten him to agree to go on a date with me. And now I was standing in the same room as Harry Styles, completely and utterly naked.

"Oh my God, _fangirling_" I whispered to myself frantically.

He cracked his knuckles playfully then. "Alright, let's do this."

"Challenge accepted," I countered, cocking an eyebrow.

He took a step towards me, and my eyes drifted past his six-pack and lower once again, until…

"Let me love you!" I launched myself across the space between us, colliding with Harry. My hands flew to his hair, fingers threading through the curls there as I delighted in the feeling of his warm body and mouth against my own. I felt Harry's tongue pushing against my lips and I opened my mouth into the kiss, nearly moaning when Harry gasped and moved his body against mine.

He breathed my name before biting my lip, pulling on it slightly as he rolled his hips over and over. I felt myself growing wet, Harry rubbing against my thigh and nearly whimpered into my mouth.

"Bedroom's that way," I managed to gasp out before his mouth was claiming mine again. Not breaking contact, he walked me backwards until we passed through the open doorway and reached the bed, falling back onto it heavily.

I crawled backwards until I reached the headboard, propping myself up slightly on the pillows. Harry climbed on top of me, our bodies not quite touching.

He smiled brilliantly at me, and I held his face in my hands, my thumbs finding the indents of his dimples. I tilted my head up to press our lips together, and I nearly died when I heard Harry hum into the kiss. I began to tenderly rake my fingernails across his chest, snaking one hand around to grab at his back as we moved against each other.

Harry growled and pulled away enough to whisper, "You drive me _crazy_, beautiful." I let out a soft moan as he licked at my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth and sucking gently.

"Eargasm," I breathed, trying to keep up the onslaught of sayings. He chuckled sinfully, his breath against my skin making me shiver as his mouth once again hovered above my own.

He traced my lips with his tongue, his hands cupping my face roughly. He dipped his tongue into my mouth, scraping it against my teeth.

"What is air?" I gasped when he tore his mouth from mine, his breathing harsh and labored. His lips seared my skin as he made his way down my neck—kissing, licking, nipping. He paused at the nape of my neck, settling his mouth there as he sucked hard. I fidgeted underneath him, licking my lips as my eyes fluttered shut.

He released my neck with a _pop_. "Just marking my territory, love," his whispered, his breath fanning my sensitive skin. I nearly came then, I was so wet.

Experienced hands molded to my breasts, and I arched my back, allowing him greater access. He massaged a breast with one hand as he lowered his head to the other. His tongue drew circles around the bud before latching onto my nipple, sucking while his tongue still flicked across it. My hands scratched at his shoulder, his arms, anywhere I could reach.

He trailed down my stomach, his tongue darting into my navel, licking lightly. I cried out, fingers threading through his hair again. While he kissed and nipped at my abdomen, I hadn't felt his hands massaging my inner thighs. Before I knew what was happening, I felt his hand at my entrance. The muscles there tightened, and I felt a delicious ache when Harry lightly pressed against it, slipping the tip of one finger inside me.

"S-shit…I mean, _unf_," I grunted, my voice considerably lower.

Taking a deep breath, Harry applied more pressure, letting out a soft hiss himself when his index finger was completely inside of me. I throbbed around him, moaning into the sheets.

"Oh my God, you're so wet," he mumbled as he flicked his finger, hastily adding a second as I began mutter swears under my breath.

"Accurate," I panted, gripping the sheets in abandon as I squirmed underneath his touch. "Harry, _please_," I begged, biting at my lip until I tasted blood, my hips jerking erratically. "My body is ready…"

Green eyes clashing with mine, Harry sucked in a sharp breath. Climbing back on top of me, I could already feel the head of his cock against my most sensitive area as he grabbed my legs, wrapping them around his waist. My body went rigged as he locked eyes with me. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes as he began to push in slowly.

"_Fuck_, beautiful," Harry groaned, only halfway in but I could feel my inner muscles contracting around him, trying to pull him in more as he rocked his hips again.

I whimpered, my mouth hanging open as he bent down to kiss me heatedly. Our tongues slipped past one another as Harry began to pull back and thrust in again, setting a tempo that had me dripping on the sheets and placing sloppy kisses over his jaw.

"Is this real life…" I panted, my fingernails leaving scratch marks all across his back as I met his thrusts with my own, his hips snapping forward urgently.

"Or is this just fantasy…" he huffed back, his thrusts becoming almost impossibly fast as I writhed underneath him. My eyes rolling back into my head, I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Harry, I'm…I-I'm going to…"

"Me, too," he gripped out. "F-_fuck_…"_  
_

"_Ovaries_!"

We held at each other tighter as we both finally came. He leaned down to press his lips softly to mine as we came down from it, and I tasted salt and sweat and _Harry_ as we sighed into each other's mouths.

"Alright, you win" he gasped as he rolled off me. He leaned over the bed for a moment before returning with his underwear in hand, falling against the mattress as he waved it in the air. "White flag, I surrender. All the awards," he panted, tossing it at my face. I swatted it away, laughing.

He ran a hand across his face tiredly as I giggled, curling up against him.

"You tried," I murmured in his ear, running my fingers through his curls. "Can I keep you?"

"Depends," he chuckled, "On a scale of one to one _hell_ of a lay, how was I?"

"The _best_ sex of my life, Harry."

He placed his lips on the top of my head, and I felt him smile into my hair. "Pics, or it didn't happen."

I smirked before leaning over my side of the bed and returning with my phone, snapping a picture of us together. "GPOY!


End file.
